Lili Ann
by AnimeLivesForever
Summary: A 10-year-old girl just turned into a Trainer! She travels Sinnoh capturing Pokemon and training them! She'll meet friends, enemies, and rivals, can she survive all of it? T Incase. Accepting OCs.


**Well, I'm trying bold for the author's note now, to see if I can get this writing/typing thing right (Spelling, Grammer, etc...). Oh, and I'm using using something from one of my heroes: **Sparkly Emerald! **I'm using that Pokemon Prologue thing, thanks a bunch! (Oh and a shout out to my fave person out there: **Sparkly Emerald! **You rock the world!!)**

Prologue

The World of Pokemon

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! In this world children can get a Pokemon License at age 10 and recieve a starter Pokemon from their town's licensed Pokemon Center or Professor. They can then embark on a journey with their Pokemon to collect the 8 gym badges from a region and compete in a tournament to challenge and (hopefully) beat the Elite Four and the Champion to become champions themselves, one who chooses this path is a Trainer. There are also people who teach their Pokemon beautiful move combinations and compete in Pokemon contests to win ribbons, once they acquire 5 ribbons they may compete in the Grand Festival, one who chooses this path is a Coordinator. There are other paths, of course, such as; Breeding, Sketching, Rangers, etc.

Today is the day for Liliana (Lili) Aqua Ann to start her journey, she is the Heroine of this story. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. And 10-year-old-soon-to-be Trainer! This is where her story begins.

Chapter 1

Its A Whole New World For Me!

Today was the greatest day of my life, I'm getting my first Pokemon! My Onee-Sama already got hers, She was 12 and I'm 10 now. She sends me letters often to tell me about her journeys as well. So here I am now, Putting my shoes on, getting ready to head to Professor Rowan's Lab. "By Mom, I'm off!" I yelled, just about to leave.

"Ok Dear! If you see Dorothy tell her I said hello!" My Mom yelled back from the kitchen. Dorothy was my big sister, but I called her Onee-Sama, since I was learning some Japanese.

"Got it!" With that said, I ran out the door. But then I stopped in my tracks when I was right outside. "I better go get Lizzie, she turned 10 not long ago, and she hasn't gotten her starter yet..." I thought for a moment before deciding to go next door to Lizzie's house.

I stepped inside, looking for my friend. Then her mother noticed me. "Oh hello, you must be Lizzie's friend." I nodded.

"Yes."

"She isn't here right now. She went to Sandgem Town." I was just about to explode but instead I replied politely.

"Well thank you. I'm going to go find her. Good Bye!" I was about to go through the door.... But I tripped and hurt my knee. "OW!" It was only a cut though. Lizzie's mother ran over to me.

"Are you ok? Come here." She walked me over to the couch. "I'll get some medicine." She walked off somewhere while I stared at my knee.

'_Well that wasn't supposed to happen today. Well, at least I didn't seriously hurt it.'_ Lizzie's mother came back in and sprayed some medicine on my knee. I winced a little in pain.

"There. You can walk but try to sit down for a while." She says, going back to put the medicine up.

"I have to walk today though. Otherwise I won't be able to get my Pokemon!" Lizzie's mother walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Ok, but be careful." I nodded then stood up. I walked out the door, ready to head to Sandgem Town. After a while of walking, I slowed down a little.

"How long is it to Sandgem Town?!" I asked myself. I was about to faint, I was sweating! Thats not normal for me. Then, I _finally _saw an all-to-familiar brown-headed girl with a short hair style. She was walking just a little ahead of me, it seems she hasn't noticed me. "Hey!!" I ran up behind her and hugged her as she turned around. I released her and whined. "Lizzie!!! Why did you come here without me?!"

She smiled nervously. "I couldn't wait." She started laughing nervously to cover up the mess. I sighed, just letting the subject go. After a minute or two we started walking together.

"Onee-Sama has been sending me letters and telling me about her journey. She's in Snowpoint right now." I decided to start a conversation, because it seemed pretty dull righ about then.

"Cool. Has she gotten that badge yet?"

"She didn't say anything about that, so she must not have it yet. But its gonna be easy, she has Fire-Type Pokemon. Shes probably not going to use her Rock-Type." I put my hands behind my head.

"Ah." Is all that Lizzie said. We continue our walk until we see Sandgem Town. It wasn't a very long walk, only because we lived in Twinleaf Town.

"There it is!" I pointed to the the town. We started running to it.

We finally got in and panted a little bit. "Maybe that was longer than we thought." Lizzie panted.

"I guess so." We looked around, the place was actually pretty big for a town. "Now where is that lab?" I tapped my head, looking around. "Wait!" I pulled out a card from my pocket. "I'm glad I didn't forget this! What about you?"

Lizzie, shocked, looked into the pink bag she was wearing and pulled her card out. She then turned to me and nodded. "I got mine too."

"Good." Then we started looking around to find a lab. Our heads turned left and right until we spotted it. "Look!" I pointed at Professor Rowan's lab and we both cheered:

"YES!!!!!" We both ran as fast as we could to the lab until we got there, we panted again.

"Ready?" I said, looking over at Lizzie.

"Since we started." She replied. We both faced the doors and slowly pushed open the doors. Inside revealed the lab, and on a table, three cute Pokemon stood. We got hearts in our eyes. "SO CUTE!"

"I KNOW!" We ran over to them, and thats when Professor Rowan came in.

"Hello, you must be the new trainers." We turned to the Professor.

"Yeah." I replied, Lizzie nodded.

"Good, here are you're Pokeballs and Pokedex." He went over to a nearby table that had some items on it, so we walked over and stared at them. He took six Pokeballs and a Pokedex and handed them to me. He did the same thing and then handed them to Lizzie.

"Cool! Thank you!" We replied at the same time, very excited.

"Now choose you're Pokemon." He walked over to the table with the cute Pokemon on it and, again, we followed.

I already had my choice picked out as soon as I saw it. "I want this one!" I hugged the blue penguin, its Pokeball was right beside it so I grabbed that to, as I figured that that was its. The penguin started shouting:

"Piplup pip!!" It squirmed in my arms for a moment then finally just gave in.

Lizzie had to think for a moment before grabbing the fire monkey's Pokeball, then it posed. "I want this one."

"Chim char!!" We also heard that most Pokemon say their own names, so both of us guessed mine was a Piplup and Lizzie's was a Chimchar.

"A Piplup and a Chimchar." We turned to him, my Piplup still in hand.

"Thanks Professor!" We both replied.

"Now go and start you're journey, good bye." We nodded then walked out of the place. When we got outside Lizzie put her Pokemon in the Pokeball. The red light engulfed it and for a moment we were shocked, but then we were thinking:

'_Awesome!'_

After that, I tried to put mine in its Pokeball, but it wouldn't go in. "Piplup! Go inside you're Pokeball!" I yelled, my hand on my hip and the Pokeball in the other hand.

"Piplup!!!!!!!!! Piplup pip piplup!!" It yelled back, waving its arms in the air. While it was busy doing that, I took that time to return it.

"Grumpy..."

"Wow, looks like it doesn't like being in there." Lizzie commented, looking at the Pokeball in my hand.

I followed her gaze to the Pokeball in my hand. "I wonder what its like in there....." We started shivering at the thought. "Anyway, I'll be right back!" Before Lizzie could stop me, I ran to the Pokemart, yelling behind me: "Wait there!!!" Obeying, she stayed right there, tapping her foot.

I came back, and in my hand was a cute Piplup outfit (For humans!). "Thats what you went to go get?" Lizzie asked, finding the Piplup outfit funny looking.

"Well, yeah. Its cute!!" I neatly folded it and put it into my backpack, which is unusual because I usually stuff 'stuff' into there.

We started walking back home, and it was getting pretty dull with conversation so I thought I'd give it a shot. "I wonder what moves our Pokemon know?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Chimchar is a Fire-Type, and I think Piplup is a Water-Type. Maybe it knows Bubble..." Lizzie said. Sometimes, she could be the most boring person in the world, and at other times, she could be cool. But right now, everything was boring.

We finally got home, but before entering our houses, we waved goodbye. Then went inside to rest up for our journey!


End file.
